Absence
by cldragon0E
Summary: Since Tamara Braun is coming to All My Children as Bianca's girlfriend, I wanted to take a stab at a Reese/Bianca fic which will explain Reese's background and Bianca's return in my view, This is a x-over with General Hospital and I'm a Bamhater
1. Chapter 1

_Absence_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part One_

_It all started right before Bianca called Kendall considering the actions of Greenlee and Maggie was trying like hell to get back with Bianca. As she hung up, she walked into the fund-raiser that Cambius industry was throwing and she went into the patio. "God, I hate these." Bianca hears a voice of a small blonde and Reese added, "I wish to God there wasn't a thing as kissing ass." Bianca liked that and said, "Right now being at Pine Valley would be better." "Is that home?" Reese asked and Bianca shook her head. So they talked and they introduced themselves. "I'm an architect and everyone wants my services…Wow that sounded bad." Reese said and Bianca responded, "No, it didn't." _

_It was one month later; Bianca believed that Reese was bi, gay or undecided. Maggie was breathing down her neck and Bianca was ready to rip her up really bad. Bianca answered the door a little angry and there was Reese again. "I'm sorry." Bianca said and added, "My ex is driving me nuts." "I could see." Reese said and added, "Do you want me to tell her to fuck off?" "Reese! Hold that thought." Bianca said and so they hung out again. Bianca then asked the question, "Are you…Wow…Are you…" "Oh yeah, I'm super-gay woman." Reese said and gave Bianca a kiss. _

_Maggie came by again and she knocked on the door, she opened the door to see Reese there and she said, "You must be Maggie, she's not coming back to you." Reese then slammed the door and Bianca walked in, "Feel better now." _


	2. Chapter 2

_Absence _

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Two_

_Bianca gave Reese a pack of Sketch pads and gave a drawing from Miranda. Reese had fallen for little Miranda and Bianca thought that was a big plus, she told Reese that she was going to Pine Valley because of her brother-in-law…Bianca promised to be back and then hinted for Reese to try and contact her brother…Reese said she will take that under advisement..Reese's little brother was a Shakespeare and Medieval fan of the old language, she raised him and had to leave her brother had a young age. _

_Reese kept herself busy through the Christmas season, the disapproval of the parents were non-existing since they were both dead and Reese had that horrible nightmare of being alone. She woke up and took her medication for depression. When Bianca came back there were a couple of nights and then Reese was in shut out mode. Bianca knew that's what she did from time to time and Reese warned her about it, Reese wasn't used to having people closed to her. Bianca waited it out and Reese made small attempts to come back to the real world and Bianca made her earned it back. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Absence _

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Three_

_Reese had started to do something she should have done a long time ago, she did research to find her brother and in September of 2008, she did and Bianca told her she needed to go to Pine Valley then Reese said something to her.."I love you." Reese said and added, "I will meet you at Pine Valley, I have to find my brother." Bianca was happy because she was doing it and getting out of her work. Bianca held her and said, "I love you and so does Miranda." _

_Reese and Bianca had "I will see you later sex". So they took there separate planes. It was Reese who touch down at Port Charles and went straight to the nearest hotel where the soon to be divorced Carly Jax was at the front desk. Reese walked to her, she liked a business woman in helping her getting settled in. "Hi, I'm Reese…" Reese paused and said, "You looked familiar." Carly looked then said, "So do you?" They paused for a second and just stare, "Wow that's creepy." Reese said and Carly responded, "How may I help you?" Then Kate Howard interrupted Carly and she insisted for her not to come to the wedding, Reese then won points with Carly. "Excuse me bitch, I was talking to her." Reese said and Kate turned around, Kate had honestly didn't see Reese and wasn't trying to be bitch. "I'm sorry you don't _

_need to…" Kate said and Reese responded, "Just because you had a magazine that your ran doesn't mean you stepped over people or interrupted them. I make more than you and so if anyone has the seniority to be the bitch, I do but I choose not to…." Carly loved that and added, "I believe you get out of our faces." Kate walked off and Reese responded, "I hate people like that." Carly told the manager to give her the penthouse suite for that. Claudia had walked in and at the same time, it felt like there was a ripped in time because all three women felt like they were in each other's shoes at one point….._


	4. Chapter 4

_Absence _

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Four_

_Bianca's heart was in her mouth when she heard there was a shooting at Port Charles and Bianca slipped out to find out if Reese was okay, she was happy because no one got killed….Reese was hiding out waiting for the right time to talk to her brother, she was waiting… Her mother who had left her was a convincing woman. She had blackmail a family for money who's family member had an affair with her and then was given up to the father's side of the family who had a half-brother. Reese re-counted her family tree, the door opened._

_Bianca's sister Kendall had a marriage in jeopardy, Ryan's crazy ex threaten Bianca to help her get Ryan back even though she hated him for their marriage and Greenlee who was just being Greenlee, Bianca had just finished round three as she was with Miranda. She had a flash of something, she was falling off a Terrence and as she fell, she remembered looking up to see…..Bianca had finally remembered and she was pissed. Since Adam was trying to get the company, she called Zach. _

"_What's up Bianca?" Zach asked and Bianca told him. "So junior did that." Zach said and Bianca confirmed it, "What do you want to do?" Bianca paused and said, "I want to make the Chandler's life a living hell." "Babe could be affected by this." Zach said. "Well, I'm sorry but J.R needs to pay." Bianca said…_


	5. Chapter 5

_Absence _

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Five_

_Reese had found out where Bianca was and knocked on her door. She took off her jacket and Bianca opened it. Bianca was happy to see her and then she told Reese about J.R. "Adam's trying to get Fusion because of some tainted perfume." Bianca said and Reese responded, "this Amanda and Babe was in charge not your sister." Reese said and Bianca responded, "I'm pissed off and Amanda is coming over with Babe, I told them I wanted to talk to them but Adam is coming first." There was a knock on the door. Adam walked in and Bianca exchange pleasure conversation. "Adam, you want Fusion and I mean it's a good company, I'm going to say that taint perfume sounds like something you were undermine." Bianca said and Adam tried to back-paddle. "I'm not my mother who uses flirtation and charm, I'm not my sister who….I'm in the middle and here's how I think. Kendall and Greenlee would never have that product out if they thought it was tainted, Amanda and Babe all they would see is money, You knew they were go on with it." Bianca explained and Adam smiled, "You have grown up." Bianca wasn't the same girl has she left, she had grown into the type of Kane that who was somewhere in the middle of charm and bluntness. Reese had rubbed off on her a lot. "You can't prove anything." Adam said and Bianca responded, "That would be truth by omission." "You shouldn't play with the big boys." Adam threatened and Bianca responded, "If you touch Fusion, I will tell the cops that I remembered everything about falling off the terrace and J.R. pushing me off." _

_After a heated exchanged, Adam left. Reese came in and told Bianca, Miranda was awake. "That was…." Reese said and then Amanda with Babe came in. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Absence _

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Six_

_Bianca introduced them to Reese and Bianca then said, "Amanda, I want you off the belle project." "I didn't know…" Amanda said and Babe responded, "I was just as…" "I know that Babe, I will get to you later." Bianca said and Babe knew that tone, it was back at Florida…."You could have cost Fusion everything but Adam is going to back off, believe me when I say that." Bianca said and Amanda responded, "I didn't' know someone tainted the perfume, I mean who cares." "You knew Adam was lurking around, if you didn't…." Bianca said and Reese responded, "Look, Bianca is upset that her sister is stress, you know how worked up Kendall could be. You should have just taken more steps to make sure Fusion couldn't be harm." "Bianca, the last thing we would want to is jeopardizing Fusion." Amanda said and Bianca shook her head. "I know the drama you had but next time be careful…" Bianca said and Babe responded, "Okay." As Babe and Amanda left, Reese turned to Bianca, "I want a life and I want to visit here without putting out fires." "Listen babe, it's not worth you getting stressed out. You should have a life that little girl needs you and you're with me, if you need help, just ask." Reese said and Bianca responded, "I need help." Reese told Bianca that Jason Morgan was her half-brother from a mother who had an affair with a married man and her half-brother is his computer hacker…"You're ready to meet my family." Bianca said _


	7. Chapter 7

_Absence_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Seven_

"_Okay, welcome to Kane dinner basics." Bianca said and added, "Our special speaker is going to be a man who's been….Zach Staler.." Bianca opened the door for Zach to come in. She had prepped him. "Okay, at no way shape or form you bring up Jason Morgan or Spinelli. My wife is going to be suspicious when she hears the words been together for a year. Now you must keep eye contact, you look down, you're dead." Reese shook her head and Zach added, "Now, Greenlee no problem but Erica will be sly about it and if you give her so many holes, she will kill you." Reese had Q and A as Zach left, Bianca informed her she passed and got a lot of T and A. _

_Now it was time and the door opened, they were brief introductions and they walked in. Miranda diverted the Kane clan with cuteness and Greenlee was in-between divorcing Aiden. She walked to Bianca. "How long have you been dating?" Greenlee asked and Bianca responded, "Fourteen months." Greenlee eyes bugged out and Reese responded, "How bad is it going to be?" "I will keep Kendall busy." Greenlee said and Zach nodded to Reese._

_So they all sit down and Miranda was around Reese, it pleased Erica and Kendall. "So Bianca said you're an architect." Erica said and Reese responded about some of her projects. Everything was going fine, out of the mouth of babes. "Reese, what are we going to do for our fourteenth month celebration since you been with mommy." Miranda said _


	8. Chapter 8

_Absence _

_By_

_  
Cldragon0E_

_Part Eight_

_**The floodgates opened….**_

"_Miranda, what do you mean…." Erica stopped and said, "You have been hiding Reese." "Ms. Kane, there's a long story to this." Reese said and added, "Zoe and her didn't hit it off, Maggie has bee a pain and …." "I didn't know what I want and Reese has been patient. I wanted it to be us without any advice or anything. I wanted it to be us being together." Bianca said and Kendall responded, "We could have used the good news Binks." "Kendall you were going through Spike, Aiden and then your marriage with Greenlee in-between, if you knew about me and Reese. You would have been up my ass." Bianca said and Erica responded, "That's not…." "Amen!" Zach and Ryan yelled…Greenlee laughed. "So, Reese, did you tell her to hide her relationship?" Erica asked and Reese, it was her time. "Bianca does what she wants, when she wants. She wanted to take this slow. It had nothing to do with anyone around this table." Reese said and Kendall responded, "All right, let's changes the subject, do you have family Reese?" "Well, I have two…" Reese said and Kendall responded, "What do you have on my sister?" "Ex fucking cuse me…" Reese said…._

_Miranda was taken out the room, this would be kung-fu fighting…."First off, Bianca wanted me all on her own and secondly Kendall, Bianca loves you and you. She thought that maybe just maybe…" Reese said and Bianca added, "You could not interfere." "We don't interfere!" Erica and Kendall said at the same time. Greenlee, Ryan and Zach laughed out loud. _

"_I love your daughter, your sister and in-law. Maggie killed her in so many ways none of you know. None of you, I'm going to be with Bianca and none of you are going to stop that." Reese said and Bianca smiled because Reese was a warrior and saw was so turned on. "It's just that Bianca was there when I lost Leo and I blackmailed her, I stole her sister's baby. I see things and I know you love her." Greenlee said and Kendall responded, "Wow, brown nose…..Look, Reese, we're Kane women we don't think like other people, it's just I don't get why she didn't tell us." The rest of the night it was pleasant and so they all went to their homes. Reese and Bianca enjoyed the rest of the night but Kendall was on the internet about Reese._


End file.
